<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>孤寂 by Akaiberubetto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986108">孤寂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiberubetto/pseuds/Akaiberubetto'>Akaiberubetto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Sorry Dean, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiberubetto/pseuds/Akaiberubetto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>标题取自Black Sabbath – Solitude</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>孤寂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198253">Solitude</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiberubetto/pseuds/Akaiberubetto">Akaiberubetto</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>标题取自Black Sabbath – Solitude</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      迪恩把那支枪握在手里，隔着墨绿色的丝绒垫放到吧台上。他给自己点了两杯酒，头颅低着，五根手指规律地轮流敲击着桌面：叩叩，叩叩叩，叩。他的同伴在高脚椅上挪动了一下臀部，从纸上大声念着：</p><p>      “爱是一种东西，而欲望是另一种 ①。”</p><p>      “别念了，”迪恩说。“停下，克劳利。”</p><p>      克劳利刻意停顿了一下，圆润的手指翻过一页，用抑扬顿挫的语调继续念道：</p><p>      “妄图规避错误者势必越陷越深 ②。”</p><p>      他双手合起封面与封底，向前倾了倾上半身，把喝空的玻璃杯从面前移开。那双狡黠的圆眼睛透过一汪粉红色的光晕直直盯着另一个人的侧脸。</p><p>      “这是什么？”迪恩讥笑道。“你的爱情宝典？”</p><p>      “这不是为我准备的。”克劳利说。“很遗憾，你仍然对我缺乏了解。我有足够的自信说自己不需要那种东西。”</p><p>      “噢，所以你是说给我听的——正巧，我很需要这个。”</p><p>      “只是几句口口相传的格言。”克劳利说。“不会刺破你的耳朵，也不会损害你的心灵。相信我，这其中自有值得铭记的智慧。”</p><p>      迪恩抿起嘴唇，笑了一下作为回答。他用拇指和食指捏起子弹杯的边缘，仰着头把里头的一份威士忌酒一饮而尽，杯底朝上反扣在桌面上；几滴金色的浓酒顺着杯壁流了出来。克劳利一动不动地凝视着他的动作。就在他刚要拿起第二杯的时候，他猛地向前攥住了他的手。</p><p>      “先等一等，”他说。“我有一些事情要问你。”</p><p>      “关于什么？”迪恩问。他用阴郁的绿眼睛瞥了他一眼。</p><p>      “关于你的兄弟。”</p><p>      “他怎么了？”</p><p>      “这正是我想问你的问题：他怎么了？我的手下上一次见到他的时候，他的胳膊被人弄断了；他们说他受了很重的伤。”</p><p>      “让我想想，”迪恩说。“所以你现在开始关心萨姆的健康状况了。你出什么毛病了，克劳利？”</p><p>      “你知道我在说什么，亲爱的。”</p><p>      “说实话？我不知道。”</p><p>      “你可以继续这样下去，”克劳利说，他松开了对方的手。“假装自己什么也没干，在我面前谎话连篇——这很好，迪恩，事实上，这让你更像一个恶魔了。”</p><p>      恶魔。他把第一个音节稍稍拉长，让它听起来就像是他的名字。DE–AMON。迪恩用那只自由的手拿起第二个杯子。他把它举到半空中，杯沿刚刚碰到嘴唇，又若有所思地停了下来。</p><p>      “这和那把枪有关吗？”他放下酒杯问道。</p><p>      “什么？”</p><p>      “柯尔特。”他用手肘推了推银光闪闪的枪管，让枪柄底部的五芒星正对着另一个恶魔。“你让我把它带来，这和萨姆的事有关吗？”</p><p>      他没再继续说下去，冲着身姿婀娜的酒保笑一笑以示感谢。于是她把润湿的空杯子拿在手里，垂下一头灿烂的金发，用雀跃的声音说：</p><p>      “你还想要点什么吗？”</p><p>      “他什么也不要。”克劳利说。他挥挥手示意她走开。</p><p>      “要知道，我本打算就这样把他抛在脑后。既然连你都不再问起他了，那我又为什么要去留意他的行踪呢？但我的下属们总是带来令人不安的消息。一周前，他们跑来告诉我，有人正在杀害我的手下们——多谢你的弟弟，如今他们都对十字路口的工作畏畏缩缩。我想，这不是什么大不了的事情，只要找不到你，他最终仍会放弃。接下来的几天，事情的发展和我的预料相当一致：丧报越来越少，看上去他已经逐渐停手了，更何况我的线人们说他受了伤，断了条胳膊。于是就在两天前，我终于派了几个人去打探他的行踪，‘精英小队’，你可以这么叫他们——都是我的得力下属。但你猜怎么着？他们一个也没有回来。”</p><p>      “很可惜，”迪恩说。“但这说明不了什么问题。你应该清楚，想要对付我的弟弟，这只是最起码的成本——哪怕他现在断了一条胳膊。”</p><p>      “在那之后，我的副手亲自去了一趟，带回了他们的肉身。”克劳利接了下去。“蹊跷的是，那些肉身都相当干净。没有枪伤，没有刀口，他们看上去就像是被驱逐了。”</p><p>      “但你知道他们并没有回到地狱。”</p><p>      “是的，”克劳利说。“他们彻底死透了。现在你愿意和我谈谈这是怎么回事吗？”</p><p>      “怎么，你觉得是萨姆杀了他们吗？”迪恩说。“用什么，他的通灵异能？你明知道……”</p><p>      “他需要恶魔血来维持那样的力量。”克劳利直截了当地打断了他。“是的，我很清楚。”</p><p>      “你觉得有人在给他喂恶魔血吗？”</p><p>      “这正是我想问你的。”</p><p>      “你要知道，”迪恩说。“他已经戒断很久了。哪怕你说的是真的，一次几十毫升也远远不足以让他有那样的力量。你手下的肉身上没有破口，不是吗？”</p><p>      “是的，我的确想过这一点，这不合常理。但后来我又想，如果那不是普通恶魔的血呢？”克劳利说。“如果那是个地狱骑士的血呢？”</p><p>      一个印记。这就是突然跳入他视线中的东西：一个先知般的暗红色符号，预见了从过去到未来的每个拐点，象征着一切冥冥之中早已注定的事情。在他年幼的时候，他的母亲利用塔罗牌、天球和符咒来给自己占卜，她橘红色的长卷发垂落在凝结着灯油的桌面上。恶兆，她用那纤细而夸张的声音说，一个恶兆。每当他因为饥饿或是别的什么原因而哭泣，她就从屋子唯一的烛火下头用厌恶的眼神斜望过来。隔着那支圆形的红色蜡烛，迪恩从高脚椅上站起身来，把第二份威士忌灌下喉咙。那个恶兆从他的右胳膊上徐徐升起。</p><p>      “你让我把枪带来，”他把柯尔特朝左手边推了推说。“没问题，我把枪带来了。现在拿上它，然后滚蛋。”</p><p>      “你知道自己大错特错，”克劳利压低声音说。“我不在乎你乐意把手腕割开塞进谁的嘴里，但你得明白两点：首先，那力量是为撒旦准备的东西，他的血瘾是个真正的无底洞，无论你填进去多少，他都只会想要更多；其次，我们所说的不是别人，而是萨姆。”</p><p>      他把话说完了，但久久没有等到应答。另一个人把脸转了过去，嘴唇翕动两下，却没有发出任何声音。一张失去了一切的人才会拥有的脸庞。一张对前尘往事避而不谈的嘴。</p><p>      “那又有什么关系？”迪恩背对着他说。“你有没有想过，或许正是因为那是萨姆……”</p><p>      他闭上嘴，迈开步子朝着远方的晨曦走去。门在他的背后关上了。</p><p> </p><p>❋               ❋               ❋</p><p> </p><p>      撒旦身着黑衣，从长桌的另一端款款走来。他行至窗边，扭头看了一眼外头阴沉的天色和远处黑魆魆的群山，再度把视线落回自己的正前方，一只手在外套口袋里摸索着什么。一个烟盒。他从里头剩余的两根中抽出一根，用两根手指夹住纸卷中部，又从另一侧的口袋里掏出火机，啪地一声点着了烟头。从火绒燃起的地方生出一股甜蜜的幽香，一双淡蓝的眼睛朝前望着。</p><p>      “你在明知故问。”萨姆·温彻斯特年轻的声音在不远处响起。他在长桌和书架之间走来走去，把听筒贴在耳边，在沉默的间隙用手指拨弄着如波浪般起伏的书脊。</p><p>      “那又怎么样？”他停顿片刻，继续说了下去。“难道他非得把自己也搭进去来偿还他们所欠下的债吗？”那些细长的手指在“守灵夜” ③上停留了一秒，又很快从下方烫金的大写“J”上滑过去。“我不在乎。哪怕他是自甘堕落……”</p><p>      “是的。”路西法说。“正是如此。”</p><p>      他只吸了很浅的一口，嘴唇撅起，朝空气中吐出一股稀薄的青蓝色烟雾；萨姆抬起头看了他一眼。一张浮在阴影中的脸轮廓紧绷，其上的神情却并不惊慌。</p><p>      “‘人不能在同一个地方跌倒两次’，”他转过身去。“是的，我知道你是什么意思——但当你自己都在犯重复错误的时候，迪恩，这话其实没那么有说服力。”</p><p>      “我做了错事不代表我说的话也是错的。”他兄长的声音在他的耳边说。就像平常那样，他的语气里有一点警告的意味。“更重要的是，它不代表你就是对的。听着，无论你现在有什么想法——把它们收一收。我们不能让他在外头继续游荡。难道你还想试着救他？跟他谈谈，让他重新捡起自己金子般的心？他彻底完蛋了！在心底深处，你比我更清楚这一点。”</p><p>      “噢，那又是为什么？”</p><p>      “我不想和你谈论这个话题。”</p><p>      “你当然不想，”萨姆说。“你的态度根本和这件事本身没什么关系，不是吗？”</p><p>      迪恩的声音从另一头消失了：他没有给出任何答案。过了一会儿，他重新开口说道：</p><p>      “你在市中心的图书馆？”</p><p>      “是的。”</p><p>      “我会开车来接你，大概是六点半。天气预报说傍晚会有一场暴雨。”</p><p>      “我知道。”萨姆说。</p><p>      他连按了两下挂断键，把手机重新放回外套口袋里，从书架间灰蒙蒙的暗影中走出来。白色长桌的两侧空空荡荡，原先坐在那儿的另一个人也早已离开。窗边的撒旦朝他咧嘴笑了笑。</p><p>      “迪恩，”他说，“我会说他是个年轻的独裁者，尽管他自己对此毫无所觉。”</p><p>      萨姆低着头，伸开胳膊把桌面上散开的纸张都拢起来垒成一叠，用银色和黑色的回形针夹好，再把它们塞进那个灰绿色、拉链敞开的双肩包里。他看上去对那句评语无动于衷。</p><p>      “或许还不止如此……他把所有事情都搞得一团糟，然后再尽力做出弥补。就像现在这样，你应当意识到他对待你的方式并不公正。”</p><p>      “而你就比他好得多吗？”</p><p>      “这并不是我想说的。”路西法说。“我只是想给你一点小小的警告。”</p><p>      “我不在乎你想说什么，”萨姆说。 “但是别把迪恩扯进来。不是所有事情都与他有关。”</p><p>      “不幸的是，这件事偏偏和他有关。说到底，他毕竟是我兄长的容器。”</p><p>      “但他不会成为米迦勒的容器。”</p><p>      “就像你不会成为我的容器一样，”路西法笑一笑，表示同意。“但你也没有那么确定，是不是？”</p><p>      他吐出最后一口令人头晕目眩的蓝烟，结着血痂的眼睑闭上又掀开，不祥的红眼睛从缝隙中窥伺：另一张面容上却并无怒意。片刻过后，萨姆开口说道：</p><p>      “那又是为什么？”</p><p>      “因为我了解你。”</p><p>      “你自以为了解。”</p><p>      “你可以这么想，”路西法说。“如果这能让你感到宽慰的话。但你必须明白，与我生活的尺度相比，你全部的人生不过是瞬间的掠影。我了解你的过去和现在，所以我知道你会做出什么样的选择：你会想尽一切办法把我重新塞回那个盒子里。哪怕这意味着你要对我说‘同意’，而我们将会在另一边相见。”</p><p>      他停顿了几秒钟，夹着烟的手指垂到一边。</p><p>      “这是个好想法，”他接着说了下去。“把自己的灵魂变成一枚闪闪发亮的银币，叮咚一声落进赎罪券的钱箱里。我的确想到过这一点：事到如今，你愿意付出一切来撤销落在自己肩上的指控，偿还那些应当被偿还的罪行——首先是为了迪恩，其次才是为了你自己。即便如此，你也知道他永远不会真正放下芥蒂，是不是？这些父亲的好儿子们，他们能够忍受痛苦和不公，却唯独无法忍受背叛。”</p><p>      他用一种截然不同的语调说出了最后那个词。背叛。萨姆朝着那张笼罩在窗边暗影中的脸投去一瞥。他冷冷地问道：</p><p>      “你是在说谁，迪恩还是米迦勒？”</p><p> </p><p>❋               ❋               ❋</p><p> </p><p>      迪恩·温彻斯特。他把这个名字凄然地默念一遍，慢吞吞地伸长手臂，拽着绿绒布的一角把它和压在上头的柯尔特枪向着自己拉过来。他细细地摩挲着那冰冷、坚硬的长枪管，指腹按压在卷曲的藤蔓叶花纹上。这是把很好的枪。他这么想着，但如今，就连它也无法杀死迪恩，就像人无法抹灭一个恶兆。你唯一能做的只有等待它的应验。</p><p>      他用绒布包裹住枪身，塞进西服左胸内侧的口袋里。金发的海伦娜再度出现在吧台后头，冲他眨了眨眼。在翘起的睫毛下面，她的眼珠像龙眼核一样漆黑而光亮。</p><p>      “后门右手边的巷子，”她说。“他在那里等你。”</p><p>      于是他沿着一条与迪恩迥然不同的路径走了出去。在远处，群鸟振翅而起的扑棱棱的响声随着他的脚步起落；一滴冰凉的水珠落在他的脸颊上。克劳利抬起右手擦了擦：他认出这是昨夜下过的雨。一个人影伫立在清晨苍白的淡绿色光辉中，当他走的更近一些时，他张开嘴唇叫出了他的名字：</p><p>      “克劳利。”</p><p>      “路西法。”他回应道。</p><p>      “看来你还没有忘记我。”路西法说，他的脸上浮现出一个不易察觉的微笑。</p><p>      “而我不是唯一的一个。”</p><p>      “我想是的。那个有着金色长发的女孩，她叫什么，海伦？”</p><p>      “海伦娜。”克劳利纠正道。“她依旧忠诚于你。”</p><p>      “那很好，”路西法说。“等这件事情结束以后，你可以再一一找他们算账。我要的东西在哪里？”</p><p>      “就在这里。”克劳利把左襟掀开说。在他目光所指的地方，弯曲的木质枪柄从衣袋上侧突出来。</p><p>      “噢，”路西法说，他眯了一下眼睛，像是试图看得更清楚一些。“没错，这的确是我想的那一把。”</p><p>      “这当然是那一把，”克劳利说。“唯一的一把。”</p><p>      他把柯尔特从衣袋中抽出，却将绒布留下。</p><p>      “让我们先把话说清楚：这不是一个命令，也不是一个请求，而是一桩生意。我们早就谈好了价钱，现在我恪守我的承诺，而你也必须守着你的。”</p><p>      撒旦化作蛇形爬上葡萄藤架，青绿色的鳞片赤裸在外。它那分岔的细舌咝咝地吐出词语，凝视着的邪眼也浸透了毒汁。那双眼睛正在几步之外关注着他，只是早已变为多愁善感的人类的双眼。</p><p>      “我当然会信守诺言。”他接过枪说。就连那声音也是人类声带震动发出的低响。</p><p>      “要知道，这感觉非常古怪。曾经我把它交给迪恩·温彻斯特，让他拿去用在你的身上；如今我又从他手里取回来，把它交给了你。我该说什么？命运的安排总是如此奇妙。”</p><p>      “命运吗？”路西法说。“不，我不会说这是命运的手笔。”</p><p>      他低下头拨弄了两下击锤、再度抬起头来时，克劳利已然无迹可寻。所有的恶魔都起始于一个模版。他们嫉妒、淫荡又贪得无厌，脸庞上带着刺目的微笑，索要的价格总是远远超出实际提供的好处；在故事的中段，他们消失在清晨湿润的空气中，只留下细微的一声轻响。</p><p>      “他对待你的方式并不公正。”他自言自语地嘟哝道。他要对谁说出这句话呢？在笼中，他也曾这样高谈阔论过，满口说着爱、罪孽与灵魂的话题。他从自己最初的记忆开始说起，绘声绘色地描述着他与他兄弟们反目前的岁月。他谈到米迦勒暗红色翅膀上炽热的金边和加百列在花园里的恶作剧。他对待我的方式并不公正，我对待他的方式也是如此；但他并不恨我，而我至今也仍然爱着他。他唯一的听众沉湎于自己的回忆之中，总是显得游离而疏远，尽管另一个堕落者是他在此处的不朽中唯一能够触及的实体。有时他看着萨姆的时候会想到，自己或许的确是爱着他的，但那也可能是一种玩笑般的情感，带着一点高高在上的轻率，甚至是某种更深层的忧郁。他对待你的方式并不公正，他对萨姆这样说道。而他则会反问他：难道你就比他好得多吗？</p><p>      他握住柯尔特的枪身，用掌心感受着金属冰冷而柔滑的质感。在死亡到访的小镇上，迪恩·温彻斯特把装在枪膛里的一发子弹打进了他的脑门。他的枪法很准，那是从小训练的结果。你要成长为一个士兵，他的父亲对他说，成长为一个士兵，然后为你的母亲复仇。他把这话先对自己的大儿子说一遍，再转过身去对着小儿子说。他打从心底里爱着他，却也无时无刻不在责怪他；同时他也深知这种责备的无理。愧疚使得他从不敢长久凝望自己的幼子——他知道他应当活着而无须复仇，就像这世间其余的造物一样；他本就不必将自己搭进去，来偿还另一个人所欠下的债。但他们仍旧走到了这里，如今那握着枪的是他而非迪恩的手。</p><p>      他沿着狭窄的巷道上了大路，一片白色的云彩从眼前倏地闪过去。那姑娘头上绑着的细发绳和长发绞成一股，脏兮兮的白裙裾扫过他的小腿。</p><p>      “拿着，先生。”她把大大小小团簇在一起的月季花奋力朝他怀里塞着说。“给您的爱人买一束吧。”</p><p>      街这头和那头的行人纷纷低下头颅，匆匆地朝前走着。一片被血渍浆硬了的裙摆依旧贴在他的小腿上。</p><p>      “买一束吧，先生。”那幽灵的声音继续说道。</p><p>      在那一霎那，一个想法突然击中了他：如果<strong>他</strong>正看着这一切呢？于是他将头高高昂起，正对着正上方青灰色的苍穹。他父亲的声音理应从那里传来，但他所听到的却只有沉默。沉默，沉默。就像他向来所做的那样：沉默地望着自己的手笔，只在最终的结尾给出哦的一声叹息。紧紧依偎在他身侧的那窄小的胸腔依然在一下一下地起伏着，呼吸间散发出白花腐烂的气味。她本应是与他在一起的。</p><p>      “我用不上这些。”他说。</p><p>      “买一束吧。”她说，细瘦的手和握在手中的花束一并向前探着，躯体如一阵幻影般穿过他的肉身。于是他缓缓回过头去：那垂着丰厚长发的背影早已消失无踪。驱散了大雾的阳光普照在灰色和白色的矮楼上，濡湿的地面呈现出暗淡的黑棕色，就好像上头沾着数以亿万计的魂灵生前流过的血。当他在街道尽头向右拐的时候，一只红鸟从头顶上刷地掠过，他却恍惚间望见了米迦勒的面容。</p><p> </p><p>❋               ❋               ❋</p><p> </p><p>      “那又有什么差别？”路西法说。“要我说，我的兄弟与你的兄弟才是天造地设的一对。勇气，忠诚，他们生来就有这些东西。至于野心……他们并非缺乏野心，只是相当有限。在创造了自己的父亲面前，他们是盲目的崇拜者、奉命行事的士兵；父亲离开后，他们却依旧是崇拜者和士兵。”</p><p>      “你是什么意思？”</p><p>      “难道你以为米迦勒对我的爱会比迪恩对你的爱更少吗？迪恩是如何爱你，米迦勒在从前就是如何地爱我。唯一的区别是迪恩爱你甚至超过了爱自己的父亲，但米迦勒却爱祂更胜于爱我。但就像我所说的，他们都无法容忍背叛，哪怕这只是他们一厢情愿的想法。当米迦勒认定我背叛了父亲的意志时，他几乎毫不迟疑地就把我扔到了那个笼子里；迪恩发现你那个小秘密的时候，他又是怎么做的？他宣称那是失望，但你，”他指了指萨姆，又指了指自己。“和我，我们都知道那是愤怒，或许还有一点儿妒忌。”</p><p>      “失望或者愤怒，”萨姆说。“无论那是什么，他都有充足的理由那样做。如果换作是他打开了笼子，我也会有同样的反应。”</p><p>      “那是因为你觉得自己犯下了一个错误——可怕的错误，所有人都在对你说：你必须为此做点什么，哪怕是用上永恒的苦痛去弥补。”路西法说。“但他们既不会告诉你曾经发生了什么，也不会告诉你接下来将要发生什么。”</p><p>      他从自己所站的地方朝前走了两步；萨姆跟随着他的行动向后退去。于是撒旦就在那儿停了下来。</p><p>      “你很害怕我。”他说，好像对此感到惊诧似的。“难道你以为我会用巧舌、诱惑和暴力来对付你吗？我说过：我不会伤害你，更不会对你撒谎。过去是，现在是，未来也一直会是这样。”</p><p>      萨姆反问道：</p><p>      “为了什么？”</p><p>      “你应当清楚。”路西法说。他又盯着萨姆看了一会儿，与此同时萨姆也在看着他，像是在判断他是否说了谎。在蓝色和绿色之间，一个声音从湿冷的寂静中浮出，用模糊不清的词语冷淡地讥嘲着他们。后者率先扭过头去。</p><p>      “那你也应该明白，”他说。“就算我对你说了‘同意’，那也在祂的安排之下。你说米迦勒是个盲从者和士兵，那你自己又是什么？一个反叛者吗？但你照样走在祂为你规划好的道路上。”</p><p>      “如果你选择跟随我，那儿就会有一条不同的路。”</p><p>      “一条从血中淌过去的路。”</p><p>      “是的，但沿着它一路走到底，你得到的会远远大于你所失去的。反正你现在又有什么好失去的呢？你认为那是腐化和堕落——你当然可以这么认为，但堕落是万事万物最终的归宿。我见过晨星从天顶坠落到天底，夏娃和亚当从伊甸园中被驱逐出去，该隐在田地里杀害了自己的兄弟；到后来，天使在穹顶上勾心斗角，理应正直的人们为了脚底下的黄金互相残杀。你难道还看不出来这一点吗？一切新事不过是旧事的重演。这一切既然以祂的升起为开端，也必将以祂的堕落作为结尾。这是他唯一没能掌握在手里的东西。”</p><p>      “堕落。”</p><p>      “是的。”路西法轻声说。“堕落。”</p><p>      萨姆没有做出回应。他抓起包带挎在肩上，转身朝着自己来时的入口走去。撒旦跟在他的身后穿过窄门，墙上的挂钟显示着下午六点十六分。他们在空荡的寂静中朝前走着，深蓝色的阴云咄咄逼人地从两侧压迫过来，就像高高涌起的海潮。路西法加快脚步，与萨姆并肩而行，说：</p><p>      “你要知道，阿撒兹勒所加给你的东西最终仍会回到你的身上。已经被写下的事总会发生，或早或晚，但它们总会一一应验。”</p><p>      他的声音低沉而柔和，如同正在劝解或是宽慰；说出的话语却如冷雨一般砸落下来。萨姆的脚步顿了一下，旋即又恢复如常。</p><p>      “这是谁的安排，是你还是上帝？”他既没有回头，也没有因为谈话而放慢脚步。</p><p>      “我并不是在谈祂的安排。祂的确早就想到了这一点：我的容器会被诞生，阿撒兹勒会把他的血滴进你的嘴里。但在祂的安排之外，总是有另外的路可以走；只是没有一条通往堕落以外的结局。你想要反抗祂给你的安排，这是可以做到的；但撕掉我父亲的剧本以后，你又要往哪里去？”</p><p>      “所以现在跟着你一起堕落就更好吗？”</p><p>      “是的。这是所有路中最好的一条。”</p><p>      他们一前一后地停下脚步。萨姆从他所在的位置回过头望着他说：</p><p>      “如果我一定要走别的路呢？”</p><p>      他熟悉那种神情和那冷冷地打量着他的目光。他的脸、侧影和背影。他身上穿着一件棕色的、带着兜帽的风雪衣，而不是那件浅灰色的夹克外套；他用自己二十七岁时的声音说话。在那一瞬间他突然无缘无故地想到：许多杰出的人们都死在二十七岁。</p><p>      “我知道你会走别的路，”他最终回答道。“无论如何，你都一定会对我说‘不’。这就是我们如今在这里的原因。”</p><p> </p><p>❋               ❋               ❋</p><p> </p><p>      他不确定自己的脚究竟该迈向哪里：这里，或是那里。方向对他而言仅仅是几个纯粹的词语，他用自己的舌头说“前”和“后”，“左”和“右”，就像幼儿在进行名词变格的练习。他选择幽深的巷道而非大路，用双脚而不是荣光踩着地面；但他最终还是到达了那里，一块闪烁的霓虹灯牌昭示着他旅途的终点。荒野。那就是他要去的地方。在远远瞥见那一排白色房门的同时，他的心也沉落下来，贴着他后腰的柯尔特枪管如放在火上烧燎一般变得红亮炽热。他把两只手都插进口袋里，从更远的那一侧绕行至门前。一，三，四。他阅读着那几个被歪歪扭扭钉在门上的黑色数字，从左到右，再从右到左。从口袋里掏出钥匙的时候，一截穿在钥匙孔里的绳子和另一段缠在了一处。</p><p>      他听见门锁弹开的一声轻响。房间的窗帘合拢却没有开灯，一个声音在他的左手边说道：</p><p>      “这是什么？另外一个梦境？”</p><p>      “很遗憾，”路西法说。“但这是真实的。”</p><p>      他把墙上的开关拨到另一边，但并没有听到灯管通电的“滋滋”声响。于是他又把它拨回原位，将自己方才的动作重复了一遍。</p><p>      “房间的灯坏了。”萨姆说。他的嗓音又轻又哑。</p><p>      “我一向不喜欢这种地方。”路西法说。他把印满菱形图样的遮光窗帘从底端撩起来挂在两边。它们沉甸甸地垒在他的手中，像是层层叠叠的波纹。</p><p>      “我一辈子都住在这种地方，”萨姆说。“但是我依然不喜欢它们。不过那又怎么样呢？反正这是最后一次了。”</p><p>      他的面孔在浅蓝色的晨光中显得柔和而清晰，薄嘴唇在说话的间隙轻轻地抿一抿。我人生的全部时间都住在这样的地方，他说。但这是最后一次了，我把我该做的事都做完了，该等的时间都等尽了。</p><p>      “我带来了你要的东西。”路西法说。</p><p>      “从迪恩那儿？”</p><p>      “从克劳利那儿，”他说。“但迪恩亲自把它交到了他的手里。”</p><p>      “所以他知道了。”</p><p>      “也许知道，也许不知道。”</p><p>      回答他的只有一阵短暂的静默。过了一会儿，萨姆说：</p><p>      “这无关紧要。”</p><p>      “是的，”路西法说。他自认并未说谎。“这无关紧要。”</p><p>      他拔出柯尔特，却并不递过去，也不搁在窗边的方桌上，只是将它握在手里。柯尔特。他想起了制枪人的名字。他的全名是萨穆埃尔·柯尔特，而他的亲人和朋友会叫他萨姆。这是个常见的名字：萨姆。尽管知道答案，他还是开口问道：</p><p>      “你在幻境中看到了什么？”</p><p>      “你知道我看到了什么。”</p><p>      “但你依旧选择了原来的路，那条把你领到这里的路。”</p><p>      “你也同样知道这一点。”萨姆说。</p><p>      他说话时轻言细语的腔调和强硬的语气和从前分毫不差。在七岁、十七岁和二十七岁，他都是这样与自己的兄弟说话；如今他的兄弟早已走远，他却仍旧这样说话。</p><p>      “你要知道，”路西法说。“你所见的东西或许并非真实，但我在那里对你说的话中却没有一句是谎言。我告诉你阿撒兹勒所加给你的东西最终仍会回到你的身上，现如今它的确回到了你的身上；我也告诉过你没有哪一条路会通往堕落以外的结局，如果你在当时拒绝了我，那么迪恩便必定要成为他今日的样子。你应当明白，我对你说这些并不是出于恨意。”</p><p>      另一个人望向别处，说：</p><p>      “那是为了什么？”</p><p>      “你知道这是为了什么。”他说。“你应当清楚。”</p><p>      一首他自己也不记得来源的曲调。幻梦中人间的图景：沉落的太阳、黑蓝色的湾水和嶙峋的岸石。在笼中的岁月里，不朽使得他的追忆无穷无尽，但在线性的叙事中，一切新事不过是旧事的重演，万物的结局连着开端，如同蛇头衔住蛇尾。从虚无中诞生的回到虚无，被创造出来的很快走向毁灭，两个灵魂略一靠近又立刻互相疏远。爱或罪孽最终都被归为错误：错误！妄图规避错误之人势必越陷越深。他在永恒中唯一能够触及到的东西此刻正离他远去。他把那把枪朝前递去，塞进另一个人的手里；他用自己的双眼死死地盯着它，就像是盯着故事的最后一页。</p><p>      萨姆握住枪柄，昂起头瞥了他一眼。</p><p>      “所以，”他说，“就是这样了？”</p><p>      “是的，”路西法回答道。“就是这样了。”</p><p>      他伸出另一只手，用食指和中指的指背替他把粘在两颊上的头发丝拨开，再轻轻地拢到耳朵后头去。突然之间萨姆笑了起来。一双冷光闪闪的绿眼睛短暂地在暗影中瞧了瞧那张迎着视线的脸，又很快被垂下的眼睑遮蔽。他偏过头躲开了他的手。</p><p>      “你知道，”他说，“无论如何，我都不会和你在另一边相见……我也不想和你在那儿相见，我们都知道那不是什么好地方。”</p><p>      “我很清楚这一点。”路西法说。 “所以现在呢？你想要给我一个吻来告别吗？”</p><p>      他收回悬在空中的手，目光紧贴着对方颧骨上椭圆形的淤青和眼窝四周淡蓝色的血管滑过去，扫过那两片渗血的嘴唇和左半边脸颊上那粒小小的、浅棕色的痣。他是如此细致地瞧着这张年轻而苍白的面孔，仿佛要从其中窥探出萨姆·温彻斯特此人全部的本质与灵魂——就像曾经在笼中那样。就在他这样做的时候，所有玩笑般的情感和萌芽于权力中的轻率都倏然从他的心底消逝了。</p><p>      “给我一个告别的吻。”他说。在那一刹间，他脸上的神色已与片刻之前大有不同。</p><p>      萨姆张开嘴，像是要对他说“不”——但那个拒绝的词语并没有被吐露出来。他抓住路西法的左手腕，紧紧地攥着它，就像握住了一只笔或者一把枪；随后他仰起头吻了他，两瓣由于炎症而高热的嘴唇压迫着他的，一股微弱的气流从分开的间隙中钻过去，好似一声叹气或是一句低语。几秒钟后他便松开手向后退去，头颅垂下，嘴唇所亲吻过的地方只弥散出一股淡淡的、血腥的热气；再过片刻，就连那热气也消失无踪了。于是那里便什么也没有剩下。</p><p>2020.5</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>① 原文为拉丁语：aliud est amor, longe aliud est cupido.<br/>② 原文同样是拉丁语，大意：试图规避错误却缺乏技巧的人只会把错误变得更糟。这里稍作了改动。<br/>③ 这本书是《Finnegans Wake》(芬尼根的守灵夜)，作者是詹姆斯·乔伊斯 (James Joyce)。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>